


Under The Rain

by fashionmook



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fashionmook/pseuds/fashionmook
Summary: Her ago was too much for her to admit she'd like to kiss him under the rain.





	Under The Rain

_"The thick color of a rainy day in Seoul. I still can’t fall asleep as I fade away. The rain stops and the reflection in the puddle. I see myself looking more miserable today"_

_-_

 

Her ego was too much for her. When she looked outside when it rained, she wished she could do what she wants to. Looking at her boyfriend, yelling how much he loves it, she wants to cry. She wants to scream at him and say she's a sucker for it.

 

She always wanted to kiss him under the rain. But she can't. Everyone saw her as an badass woman who hates those cute couple things. Bambam was okay with it, he still loved her regardless of what she likes and not. But the truth is, she wants to do those things. Buy matching clothes, go shopping, eat ice cream together, but mostly, kiss him under the rain.

 

Bambam is her first boyfriend, so she never knew she would like all those things. But she does. And when she tells everyone, they would laugh and take it as a joke as she always does. She loved kissing him, but kissing him under the rain would be such an emotional moment for her. She doesn't even know if Bambam would love to do it, maybe he wasn't the type for it, maybe for other cute things couples do. She still loves him, it doesn't care if he'd like to do it.

 

As she looks outside out of the window, she sighs. She imagines kissing Bambam outside right now, without an umbrella and smiling. She imagines them kissing as if it was the last day of their lives. She sighs louder now, wishes she had the courage to tell him. She always loved the rain. She promised herself she'd do this multiple times with her first boyfriend. And now there she was, sitting inside and watching as rain drops fall and fall.

 

Bambam came into the room, seeing her staring outside of the window. He laid his hand on her shoulder, smiling slightly. "Are you okay? You seem stressed" She didn't understand, still imagining them kissing. "You love the rain so much. I'd like to know why. Is it because it suits your emo soul?"

 

He giggled, but she was annoyed by his statement. She ran away into the bathroom a few meters away. Tears rolled down her face, wishing she could tell him her secret. It wasn't even so much of the deal, right?

 

"Baby, c'mon. I didn't mean it like that. Please don't cry, you know how I am", Bambam knocked on the door a few times after he talked. "Open the door". When she did it, he took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. "You know I didn't mean it that mean, right? You always know. Why are you acting like this exactly right now?"

 

His hand on her back relaxed you down a bit, but she didn't answer his question. "Babe, please", he whispered in her ear, and she smiled because his voice made her happy. "It's nothing, bambi", she just said.

 

He took her with himself and they were laying on their bed now. Bambam was caressing her hair. "When it's nothing you wouldn't react like that", he gave her sweet little butterfly kisses on her lips. "Please babe, I love you so much"

 

"Okay, I'll tell you", she found her courage now. His words made her weak, as always, that's why she can't lie at him. "You know, I love the rain. It's because I've always wanted to kiss my first boyfriend in the rain because it's just beautiful. When it rains I always imagine is outside, kissing passionately. It's just a wish I've wanted to fulfill"

 

She refused to look at him, biting her lip because she was so shy. "Why...", he mumbled. "Why didn't you tell me, that's not even something bad"

 

"Because people don't expect me to like those things. But do you know what? I like to be badass, and when I'd like to do cheesy things, I'm not badass anymore. I don't want people to think I'm cheesy", a tear rolled down her face as she admitted everything. It wasn't that hard as she imagined, but still not easy.

 

Bambam kissed her on her forehead. "Babe, you never care about anyone's opinion. And if you like to do those things, it's okay, because I'd also love to do that", they smiled at each other with full of love that he wasn't reacting differently. "I love you forever"

 

He looked out of the window and after a second back to her. "Hey, it's still raining", he stretched his hand out for her. "Wanna go outside?"

 

She smiled brightly as she nodded and took his hand to get outside. They run out of their house and they hugged each other under the rain as they get more soaked every second more and more.

 

"Are you ready, baby?", he giggled and she nodded. She was ready to do it, she was ready to kiss him passionately under the beautiful strong rain.

 

So Bambam took her face in his hands and slowly pushed their lips together. And a firework began in her stomach, but she can feel he also feels the same. They smiled as they kissed. His lips felt even better when rain fell down their lips. It was such an passionate kiss as she always imagine. They never wanted to end this end. It was one of the most beautiful moments they shared in their relationship and they were so happy. So many butterflies sprung in their stomaches.

 

As they end the kiss, that felt like forever but also was too short. They just looked at each other while they smiled. All their clothes and hair were soaked, but they didn't care. They were happy. So happy they'd love to do this every day.

 

"I love you so much, babe", he ended the beautiful and not awkward silence.

 

"I love you, too, bambi", she said way too happy and smiley.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate bts but the quote of their song "rain" is pretty :)
> 
> and i think it's weird, but I wrote this of my perspective that's too cheesy


End file.
